


Cadeau Empoisonné

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: ((Est-ce que vous connaissez mon running gag préféré sur Unity)), ((Je ne suis pas désolé.e)), (Et Napoléon devrait être heureux d'en avoir), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Est-ce qu'on m'a laissé le choix de mentionner ces deux derniers personnages, Gen, La réponse est : non, M/M, Tout le monde ouvre les cadeaux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Ce n'était pas un secret pour Napoléon qu'il n'était pas la personnalité la plus appréciée de leur bande. Aussi fut-il assez surpris de recevoir de beaux cadeaux de la part de tout le monde - même d'un certain noble.Cela cachait forcément quelque chose.





	Cadeau Empoisonné

**Author's Note:**

> YES J'SUIS A L'HEURE (petite pensée à ma version d'anglais que je suis ne suis absolument pas en train de faire)  
> Je crois que, grâce à Kali, Unity va être le fandom sur lequel j'aurai le plus écrit de petites conneries. Et comme j'avais déjà fait sa chère QPR l'année dernière, cette année je me suis rabattu.e sur les personnages que j'adore le plus détester (et j'en ai profité pour faire une énième fois ma blague préférée sur cet empereur de merde) (non, je n'en ai pas marre) (jamais)  
> Bonne lecture en tout cas !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

Il ne restait à Napoléon qu'un seul cadeau à ouvrir.  
Et il devait bien admettre que, pour l'instant, ce Noël se passait étrangement bien. Arno lui avait trouvé le parfait présent - il n'en attendait pas moins de lui -, Elise avait su taper juste également, même le gamin insupportable avait fait des efforts - bien qu'il soupçonnait le commissaire d'être derrière tout ça, pour le protéger encore et toujours. Il n'avait plus entre les mains qu'une boîte assez grande et rectangulaire, parfaitement emballé, avec écrit pompeusement sur le papier "Pour le dictateur le plus petit de l'histoire".  
Pourquoi il avait gardé le plus difficile pour la fin et n'avait pas ouvert le cadeau de de Sade avant, il n'en savait rien.  
Les sourcils froncés, l'ancien empereur jeta un regard en coin à l'ancien marquis, en ce moment même alangui dans un fauteuil, une main caressant négligemment les cheveux d'Arno qui discutait joyeusement avec Dumas. L'écrivain ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions, il ne l'avait pas regardé de la soirée - comme s'il ne guettait pas la moindre réaction, comme s'il n'attendait rien de ce cadeau.  
Dans un soupir résigné - il n'allait pas rester ainsi indéfiniment -, Napoléon arracha le papier pour découvrir... un puzzle. Un puzzle tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, avec un nombre raisonnable de pièces. C'était étrange, il n'avait jamais spécialement apprécié cel...  
De la Russie. Il s'agissait d'un puzzle de la Russie.  
Le fumier. Évidemment qu'il aurait dû s'en douter.  
Mais quand il releva la tête et qu'il fit face au regard narquois de de Sade, Napoléon se contenta de poser la boîte à côté des autres, sans offrir à son adversaire le moindre commentaire.  
Après tout, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas ouvert le cadeau qu'il lui avait trouvé.


End file.
